Prevalence of overweight in the United States (US) is strikingly high among minority children. Interventions that can successfully alter the trajectory toward overweight among high-risk children are critical if we are to effectively address this public health crisis. As children age, the probability of childhood overweight persisting into adulthood increases from approximately 25% at 4 years of age to approximately 80% by late adolescence. Retrospective analyses showed that the mean age at which obesity begins is 5.5 years. Regular physical activity is essential to the maintenance of a healthy weight. Research has documented that physical activity tends to track in early childhood meaning that those who are physically active during early childhood are more likely to be physically active during later childhood. Physical activity, limited playtime outdoors, has been associated with increased risk of being overweight as early as 3 years of age. Evidence suggests that 3- to 4-year-old children spend only 20-25 minutes per day in moderate-vigorous physical activity (MVPA). Preliminary data show that preschool children are spending 27% of their awake time in sedentary activities. Children in full-time daycare settings do not engage in adequate amounts of physical activity on a daily basis. The percentage of time engaged in MVPA during recess time at school accounts for a small amount of the daily MVPA (< 12%). Studies suggest that school recess time is an important setting to promote MVPA and contributes to daily physical activity in young children. The Children in Action (CIA) program is a physical activity change intervention targeted at children in Head Start (HS). The goal of this exploratory project is to test the feasibility of implementing an innovative physical activity program (i.e., SPARK EC) with African-American (AA) and Hispanic (H) preschool children. The physical activity program focuses on the development of motor skills, movement knowledge, physical activity engagement and development of social and personal skills at an early age. Once we complete the work proposed in this R21 application, we will be well-positioned to submit an R01 for an evaluation of a more comprehensive intervention in a full-size group-randomized trial (GRT). [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]